1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an asphalt waterproof composition containing waste tire chips and bentonite, and process for its manufacture. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved asphalt waterproof composition and a method for obtaining such comprising the steps of providing jelly asphalt, heating and mixing the jelly asphalt and waste tire chips, and adding bentonite to the mixture. The asphalt waterproof composition has high elastic cohesive power.
2. Description of Background Art
Various types of asphalt compositions and its methods of manufacture are known in the art. Generally, nowadays, conventional asphalt compositions combine asphalt with elastic rubber to solve a number of problems such as weakness in elasticity, shock and crack of such conventional asphalts. However, separating from the floor, ease of cracking, and easy loss of waterproofing ability, remain as unsolved problems for conventional asphalts easily.
In order to solve such problems, a conventional asphalt composition includes bentonite as an asphalt modifier. Bentonite as a soft, porous and moisture absorbing clay. Bentonite may have high swelling capacity in water or negligible swelling capacity. Bentonite forms colloidal suspensions in water with strongly thixotropic properties. In such a conventional asphalt composition, the role of bentonite is to provide a certain workability for making a construction of asphalt on the floor.
However, such a conventional asphalt composition containing bentonite suffers from a number of problems. For example, the porous bentonite maintains a certain degree of non-swelling properties with a certain non-hydrophilic fluid. Thus, the non-hydrophilic fluid cannot prevent, or has a weak ability to preserve the bentonite, and the bentonite consequently swells and is continuously washed away by water after construction of such a conventional asphalt composition. Thus, when the bentonite makes contacts with a large amount of water, the conventional asphalt composition will not seal in certain spaces. Therefore, the waterproofing power of such a conventional asphalt composition is reduced and the user cannot obtain the desired waterproofing ability.
In addition, such a conventional asphalt composition containing bentonite is usually combined with polybutene and butylrubber. However, when the conventional asphalt composition is going to dry for a long time, polybutene and butylrubber cause a reduction in the degree of swelling of the bentonite. Therefore, the constructed asphalt composition may be easily cracked. Also, bentonite is very expensive for using in large amounts.